


Gas and Love

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [390]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Farting, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/14/20: "stumble, aspect, love"When I let my imagination run free no telling where it leads.In this case, Stiles farts.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [390]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Gas and Love

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/14/20: "stumble, aspect, love"
> 
> When I let my imagination run free no telling where it leads.
> 
> In this case, Stiles farts.

Stiles stumbled upon _Lita’s Mexican_ eatery and fell in love with bean burritos. Only problem, they made him a little gassy.

“We’re obtaining a restraining order,” Lydia, Stiles’s co-worker, informed Derek. “He won’t be allowed within five hundred feet of our building any day he eats at that place! Unless you _do_ something!”

Derek pondered aspects of marriage no one prepared him for, like telling your spouse their flatulence was prompting legal action.

“Derek makes my lunch every day!” Stiles felt like shouting before his first bite of turkey with Swiss on sourdough bread. “My husband loves me so much!”


End file.
